dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ticman65/dark sky
Sketch-156693cj1591159.png|dark sky Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents Anti-Pops alien x sans skinner anti sky yunicua.exe ned flanders superman golden tic.exe star bright chuck norris shaggy bugs badster dark sonic thanos Dbx info Name: dark sky Specie: Human good god Age: 14 Appearance: A recolored Maxwell with a black shirt, a red white and gray shorts Likes: eat, be powerful, dance, draw, your friends, try the dark burritos Dislikes: that they hurt their friends, that they criticize their art, that they insult the memes, that someone makes fun of him, that he loses in tetris 99 Personality:it's sky just a little more serious Favorite food: dark burrito History when metal was halved by alien x, sky could not contain the tears and began to cry and a black tear fell to his pencil and the pencil wrote that sky was powerful and sky stopped crying and dropped his pencil and his notebook to the floor and he rose to the sky and sky shouted and several rays fell and the sky became dark and sky fell to the floor and then the mass that had trapped sky broke and sky was gray and had white eyes while he cried angry and had lightning around him Powers and Abilities Reality Warping:You can change the weather, space as you wish, shrink and enlarge things, pause time, modify color and become giant God powers: Because he is a god,can be cool Flight: He can fly Inmortality: He actually is inmortal Speed:it exceeds that of tic ms base being that of tic base 10 villions of light speed and dark sky has the speed 12 villions of light speed Durability: Tanked the Big Bang, endurade the sun's heat, can endurade all the weapons of the earth, can endurade that Sky shoots million of Gaster Blasters at him, without any scratch, can tank Mario's Power-Ups, can return from be erased of existence and can endurade a Kamehameha from Sky that can destroy galaxies. Erasure powers: Can erase anything and actually erased much planets Actually he can shoot a great blast of darkness that destroy Jupiter Ilusion Powers: Can create illusions, he create a illusion to make that Sky know how he born Feats he beat up alien x who almost killed him He is at the level of Bart Simpson Jojo when he goes to the happy box ronald mcdonald gives him free food He killed Killer Sky, in case you do not know who Killer Sky is, because you have not read the comics of dbx fanon wiki, do not worry soon we will bring you his information he eats up to 5000 kilos it's sexy lives in venezuela Weaknesses Don't is inmune at the hypnotism Don't can avoid that Sky recreates the universe with his notebook He ever loss with Sky because his Toonforce Quotes how delicious dick then there is no dick I think you made a big mistake by wanting to fight with me (When has the advantage) great, I take this moment to use my energy balls (When has the disadvantage) what did I do wrong now (When he win) I told you not to mess with me Category:Blog posts